


A royal reception

by CustardCreamies



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor, royal baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-27 20:19:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14433318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CustardCreamies/pseuds/CustardCreamies
Summary: Susie has Jack in the same hospital as the Duchess of Cambridge. This leads to a surprise when she and Toto leave hospital with little Jack.





	A royal reception

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Historygeek12](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Historygeek12/gifts).



> Inspired by that ordinary couple that got photographed leaving the hospital with their babe, the interesting postnatal articles the BBC posted and the fact my neighbour's daughter went into labour at 2am last night. 
> 
> I also lost a bet. XD

“I do not believe this.” Toto says in shock as he holds Susie’s hand in one hand and the baby carrier in the other.

“What?” Susie asks, running a hand through her hair, thankful she could have a shower at the hospital. She’s wearing a comfortable maternity dress and hospital slippers. She knows she doesn’t exactly look glamorous right now, but who does after giving birth to their first child? All she wants right now is to get into the car and get home and rest.

Little Jack had arrived during the night, healthy and happy. Lungs nice and powerful. He was now happily asleep in the carrier, unaware of the carnage outside.

“Su, look.” Toto whispers, smiling awkwardly and waving.

Susie looks up and her mouth drops open. There were cameras everywhere, everyone looking at them as they stood on the steps of the hospital. “Uh...please don’t tell me Niki told the world press?”

“I don’t think he did.” Toto says to her gently as he leads her slowly down the steps. “Think, Su. Who else is having a baby?”

Susie thinks for a second, her brain needing a second to catch up with her, and then she gasps. “Oh! The Dutchess! She’s having the baby today?” Susie beams at him.

“It looks that way.” Toto grins. “We just got there first.”

“I beat the Dutchess.” Susie seems smug now, standing taller and she quickly takes the carrier from Toto and proudly walks down the steps with her son, feeling like royalty in front of all the cameras.

Toto shakes his head with a grin and follows after his wife as she places Jack inside the car securely and turns to the waiting photographers and fans.

“I expect photos sent to my Twitter of Prince Jack and myself.” She says hauntily as she gets into the car.

Toto cannot stop the snort of laughter and he turns to the press. “You heard your Queen. Just look her up on Twitter.”

This makes the gathered crowd chuckle and Toto gets into the car with Susie and his newborn son.

* * *

That afternoon Susie gets flooded with DMs with photos of her emerging out of the hospital attached. She places her favourite one of her and Toto smiling with little Jack on the mantelpiece. 

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment/kudo if you enjoyed! :D


End file.
